


Adventure Awaits

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Exploring, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Lug and Anode explore the galaxy.Short fluff piece for an anon





	Adventure Awaits

 There were a lot of secrets to find on the unexplored planet Lug and Anode had found themselves on in their journey. Anode had buzzed with excitement upon landing there, her wings twitching so fast that Lug half expected her to start hovering from that alone.

At least there was no one around for her to steal from, she thought, as she followed her conjunx through rocky terrain that would eventually give away to the mountains they could see in the distance. Anode had offered, a handful of times, to carry Lug along the trickier spots that gave both of them pause as they scrambled over towering stones and tried not to make rock face fall away under their feet.

And each time she had declined.

"I can't keep you in line if I'm not out here," she'd said in that tone of hers that Anode knew well. A stern rumbling of someone who knew she wouldn't be listened to, and who really wouldn't have it any other way.

She loved the way Anode laughed, the way it swelled from the deepest part of her chest and carried the weight of a challenge. A dare for the world to try to cross her; Lug was smitten, but it didn't take any effort to keep her face in the well practiced look of General Disapproval.

"What do you think we'll find here, anyway?" Anode asked as she crested the top of a large stone that had been too big to go around, perching at its peak to watch Lug make her way up behind her.

"You tell me," was the reply. Lug pulled herself up the last few feet, until Anode could reach down and haul her up to sit beside her. "You're the one vibrating with excitement."

"Oh, come on." She threw an arm around Lug's shoulders to pull her close. There was the faint beginning of a purr in her engine. "Don't pretend like you aren't interested in what we might find."

Lug hummed in lieu of a proper reply, eyes cast out over the vast expanse of the uninhabited planet. Anode had a point. "Sure I am," she said. "But someone's got to keep your feet on the ground."

Anode laughed again, and pulled Lug in for a kiss on the top of her head. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> im timelessmulder on tumblr!!


End file.
